


the exiled prince

by Rethira



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: Eirika leaves, angry - the next time Innes sees her, she’s being crowned Queen of Renais, and he’s never seen her unhappier.She sends Ephraim to Frelia.





	1. exile

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fairly long series of loosely connected non-chronological shorts about the developing relationship between Innes and Ephraim after Ephraim is exiled from Renais post-FE8
> 
> it began life as a bunch of prompts on tumblr and i'm just xposting it here for convenience/so it doesn't get purged forever etc etc
> 
> due to the nature of this work it will probably never be 100% finished but on the flip side i'll always be happy to take prompts for it
> 
> (first prompt from meg!)

In the end there’s a civil war. Innes doesn’t intervene, not even Eirika turns up in Frelia, telling him in no uncertain terms that she has _no_ desire to rule Renais instead of Ephraim, and that she is asking him, as a friend, to step in on her behalf.

He says no, because he can only imagine the political nightmare _that_ would cause. Eirika leaves, angry - the next time Innes sees her, she’s being crowned Queen of Renais, and he’s never seen her unhappier.

She sends Ephraim to Frelia. Her letter only says _it’s better for him to be gone_ , although he thinks she means something else entirely.

Ephraim’s not the man Innes knew. He’s haggard, scarred. When he walks there’s still the hint of his old swagger, but….

“I dream about him,” Ephraim confesses. His hands clench. “I dream about him all the time. Especially since the quake.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do about it,” Innes snaps. “I’m not a miracle worker.”

Ephraim’s laugh is hollow. Wrong. It sets Innes on edge; he’d never _liked_ Ephraim, but he’d respected him. Valued him even, although he’d never have named him friend.

Eventually he gets sick of watching Ephraim mope and wander the halls like a wraith. There’s nothing the healers can do for him, so Innes just turfs Ephraim outside, shoves a lance in his hand and says, “I’m riding out to investigate bandit activity on the western border in two weeks. If you’re not ready by then, I _will_ leave without you.”

Maybe it’s not what Ephraim wants, but it’s something.


	2. kiss kiss fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was also from meg! she asked for "innes things" although it kinda became ephraim things lmao

Sometimes Ephraim looks like his old self. Not often. He smiles more than he did when he first arrived, but still not as much as he used to. Innes doesn’t know why he cares.

(it’s hard not to care when you live everyday with someone)

In the spring, Ephraim’s old knights visit. He’s distant and shuttered for days. Innes hates it.

(he contemplates sending them away)

He sends Ephraim away instead. Sends him to the Carcino border, tells him to run an inspection for what it’s worth. When Ephraim comes back - two weeks early _thank you_ \- there’s a bounce back in his step and an arrogant smirk on his face.

Innes kind of hates him a little.

(or maybe he’s falling in love)


	3. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got not idea what the prompt was this time but it was from meg again

“Please don’t do this,” Ephraim says. He’s clutching his spear with a white knuckled grip, and looks worse that he has in months.

Innes frowns. “I would have thought you’d _want_ to go back to Renais.” The civil war to put Eirika on the throne hadn’t been very pretty, but it had been over quickly, and Ephraim had been exiled rather than anything else - and now the ever forgiving Renais citizenry wanted to see their erstwhile Prince again.

Ephraim swallows thickly. “I don’t- I don’t want to go back.” He might almost be shaking.

“We won’t be staying long,” Innes murmurs. “You’re not being welcomed back with open arms, you know. This is a visit, nothing more.”

Ephraim shakes his head, and has he _ever_ looked this afraid? He fought the Demon King in better shape than this. “I can’t go- I can’t go back there,” Ephraim insists.

And Innes wants to insist - he does. There are some things royalty has to do, no matter how they personally feel about it. To do otherwise would be a dereliction of duty.

But Ephraim isn’t a King anymore, isn’t even really a Prince anymore, and these last few months he’s been… not better, but getting there.

And then Eirika’s envoy had arrived and all Ephraim’s progress had gone to shit, to coin a phrase.

Innes sighs loudly. “Come to the border at least - I’ll arrange for Eirika to meet us there, if you’re really that opposed to returning to the capital.”

Ephraim nods, and his grip on his spear relaxes, just a little.


	4. first and second and third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr user tatsumiyasss requested fe8 innes things
> 
> this chapter is nsfw!

The first time Innes kisses Ephraim is not worth remembering - it happened well before Ephraim even met Prince Lyon, and was… bad. A youthful indiscretion that had come to a whole lot of nothing; at the very least, Ephraim never mentioned it, and Innes returned the favour.

The second time is… different.

* * *

Hunting bandits is much different than when they were at war. For one thing, while everyone bedded down together - within reason, of course - now that they are _not_ at war, and now that Innes is King, he has a large and well appointed tent. It provides at least the illusion of privacy, if not the actual fact of it.

Ephraim had claimed half of it for reasons unknown to Innes. The last he’d heard, Ephraim preferred to sleep out amongst the knights, rather than in a tent, alongside the nobility.

This is how the second kiss happens - Innes says something, some comment about Gerik’s cast-iron stomach, and Ephraim laughs. It’s the first real laugh Innes has heard from him in months. The next thing Innes knows, he’s leant over and pressed his lips against Ephraim’s.

Ephraim’s lips are a little dry. They’re warm, and soft.

Neither of them have their eyes shut. Ephraim looks a little startled, but he’s not leaning away. After a moment, he tilts his head a little, and moves his lips tentatively. His eyes flutter shut.

Innes can recognise an invitation when he sees one. Or feels one, as the case may be.

Five minutes later, Innes has to stop and hiss in Ephraim’s ear, “Stop. Not here. They can hear everything outside.”

Ephraim responds by trying to put his tongue in Innes’ ear, which is not something Innes has ever considered even _slightly_ arousing. He gets to his feet and says, in a calm, measured tone, “We’ll discuss this when we reach the next fort.”

Ephraim nods, lazily. He looks more relaxed than he has in months.

Honestly. If a roll in the hay was all it took-

But that’s a distinctly uncharitable thought to have, so Innes puts it out of his mind.

That night passes tensely. When they ride out the next morning, Gerik smirks at Innes in an infuriatingly knowing fashion, but thankfully doesn’t say anything.

* * *

Their third kiss is started by Ephraim. Almost as soon as they enter Innes’ quarters, Ephraim hurries Innes back against the wall and presses his lips against Innes’ like he owns them.

Innes is briefly reminded why he never really liked Ephraim when they were younger.

“You might have asked,” Innes says, during a brief interlude.

Ephraim laughs again. “You didn’t,” he replies, and he sounds almost _fond_. “Besides, you liked it.”

“Ask next time,” Innes says, pointedly ignoring that second part.

Ephraim stares into Innes’ eyes. “Innes,” he starts, solemnly, “may I kiss you again?”

Innes’ heart is thumping wildly in his chest. Ephraim must not have noticed it, although how he’s missed it is beyond Innes. “Yes,” he murmurs, and then abandons words until Ephraim tips him back onto a surprisingly soft bed. “Careful,” Innes grumbles.

Ephraim yanks down Innes’ collar and starts licking at his neck. “It’s good you wear such high collars,” he comments.

With a vague sense of foreboding, Innes asks, “Why?”

He feels more than sees Ephraim grin. “No-one will be able to tell if I do this,” and then Ephraim _bites_ , because he is a _savage._

Innes hisses, then shudders, as Ephraim licks where he’s just bitten. “Ow,” he mutters, pushing at Ephraim’s shoulder. “That hurt. How would you like it if I just bit you?”

There’s a wild look in Ephraim’s eyes, and it’s not at all surprising that he says, “Will you?” He’s already half out of his tunic, and the tight fabric of his jerkins is doing nothing to disguise the… situation.

“Yes,” Innes concedes - Ephraim all but shoves his shoulder against Innes’ face. Innes is careful, unlike Ephraim - kisses first, gentle, all while Ephraim paws at Innes’ clothes and rolls his hips against Innes’.

“Bite me,” Ephraim begs, “come on, bite me,” and the movement of his hips is _distracting-_ Ephraim groans throatily when Innes grabs his hips to still him, and groans even louder when Innes does bite him. “Harder,” Ephraim insists, his hips making little hitching movements-

Innes licks a broad stripe up Ephraim’s neck and then bites again - “Good?” he asks.

Ephraim nods and finally succeeds in divesting Innes of his tunic. He almost doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself then, spreading his hands over Innes’ bare chest, tracing the scars reverently - one from an arrow, one from magic, one from the bite of a mauthe doog.

Ephraim pushes lightly at Innes’ shoulders, until Innes lies back on the bed. Ephraim pauses only to pull their boots off, before lying down beside Innes and tangling their legs together. Innes drags him into another kiss, and absolutely does not squeak when Ephraim grabs his ass and squeezes.

Ephraim chuckles against Innes’ jaw - he moves again, sinuously, and yes, that’s definitely Ephraim’s cock pressed against Innes’ hip, hot even through several layers of fabric.

Well.

Ephraim gasps when Innes cups him through his trousers. “May I?” Innes asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ephraim groans, “yes, please-” He cuts off with a moan, clutching at Innes’ shoulders when Innes carefully slides his hand under Ephraim’s clothes.

For a while, the only sounds in the room are Ephraim’s bitten off moans and the soft noise of flesh moving against flesh. When Ephraim’s movements and noises become more urgent, Innes slides a hand under his own clothes - it doesn’t take long, after that.

No, it doesn’t take long at all.


	5. elope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first prompt from my friendly ephraim/innes anon (anons???)!

Three months into their relationship, a messenger arrives at the castle. It’s one Innes recognises, though only slightly - Ephraim greets the young blond knight with more joy than he had his old vassals. But the message young Franz brings turns Ephraim still and silent; Franz announces, solemnly, “Her Majesty the Queen will be wed this summer.”

* * *

Ephraim’s rooms are a mess when Innes arrives. Chairs are overturned, vases shattered, paintings torn down and pages from a dozen different letters strewn across the floor. Ephraim’s sat in the middle of it all, shoulders hunched. Another letter is held in his hand, although he hardly seems to be reading it.

“I’ve read them,” he says, as Innes enters, gesturing absently towards discarded papers. “She didn’t… she never once mentioned her marriage. She just talks of Renais, how she misses me, and your sister.” He clenches his hand; the paper crumples. Ephraim doesn’t appear to notice. “Once- once I knew everything there was to know about my sister, and now…”

“And now you’re throwing temper tantrums like a child,” Innes says, folding his arms. “It’s a shock, I’ll grant you that - none of Tana’s correspondence with me suggested Eirika was preparing to wed either, and I’ve heard little from any of my sources. Do you know what that tells me, Ephraim?” Innes crosses the room to stand before him, leaning slightly to tilt Ephraim’s chin upwards. “It tells me that your sister doesn’t _want_ to get married. Do you honestly believe that if she had happily chosen her own suitor she would have kept it from you?”

Ephraim pulls away from Innes, mouth twisting. “No,” he admits, after a moment.

“No,” Innes repeats, because Ephraim needs to hear it. “She’s been forced into one, more than likely.” A long moment of silence stretches between them, and then Innes says, quietly, “You’d have probably seen the same fate sooner or later.”

Ephraim immediately turns back to face Innes, looking- there’s no good word for the expression on his face. More proof he was never fit to rule; Ephraim never _thought_. It was… irritating.

“I-”

“Don’t,” Innes interrupts. He holds out a hand and helps Ephraim to his feet. “Just… clean this mess up before a maid sees it. I have work to do - I expect to see you at dinner later.”

Ephraim pulls him into a brief kiss before he lets him leave, but that’s all; he has sense _sometimes,_ at least.

* * *

Innes sends a brief reply back with Franz, congratulating Eirika and assuring her he’ll be attending; it’s therefore something of a surprise to have her and Tana turn up on the castle battlements in the early hours of the morning three weeks before the wedding.


	6. winkwonk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly ephinnes anon: f you're still writing fic reqs, ephraim/innes with innes being either very flustered, very loud, or both
> 
> again, nsfw

He’s impossible. Absolutely impossible.

Innes closes his eyes, tries to moderate his breathing. Focuses briefly on the feel of Ephraim’s shirt under his hands, the warmth of Ephraim’s shoulders-

Ephraim does something obscene with his tongue, and Innes can’t possibly be expected to contain the loud, stuttering moan that escapes his lips. He can feel the flush creeping up his throat.

“We’re in a,” Innes pants, “in a _tent_ , Ephraim.” Gerik is just outside, along with half a dozen others. They might all be well trusted men, but that hardly-

Ephraim’s only response is to duck his head lower, his thumbs moving in distracting circles on Innes’ hips. It takes all Innes’ strength not to buck into his mouth, like he surely wants.

“You’re a _menace_ ,” Innes growls, or tries to. Ephraim swallows, and Innes’ ears burn as another moan falls from his mouth. “You couldn’t, ah, you couldn’t have waited half a day?”

Ephraim _laughs_ , and Innes cracks. He bites down on his own hand in an effort to contain any further noises, shuddering as he comes into Ephraim’s mouth. Ephraim licks him through it, gentle little laps of his tongue that make breathy little sobs want to spill out of Innes’ throat, but eventually he leans back on his heels and licks his lips.

He looks extraordinarily smug.

Shaky voiced, Innes says, “ _You_ are getting me breakfast in the morning.” His ears are still hot. Gerik will be _insufferable_ for days.

Ephraim grins, and takes one of Innes’ hands. His lips lightly brush Innes’ knuckles. “Of course, Your Majesty,” he says, still smirking.

Ugh. Absolutely impossible.


	7. distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ephinnes anon: oh yeah if you are taking prompts again then I am BACK with ephraim/innes if you can find a way to make it angsty bonus points
> 
> set earlier in the timeline than the last few ones like before they're banging

There’s no talking to Ephraim when he gets like this; distracted and staring south, towards Grado. He’d had a letter earlier. It’s left him in this state. Innes shouldn’t concern himself so much with individual members of his… well, with _individuals_ , but seeing Ephraim like this is just _irritating_.

“Get up,” Innes orders. Ephraim jerks into life like a puppet, and Innes can feel his mouth twist with dissatisfaction. “Go and spar with Gerik. Now.” He shoves Ephraim’s lance into his hands, and it’s definitely a sign of how wrong things are that Ephraim stares at it like he’s hardly sure what it is.

“Huh?” Ephraim manages to say.

Innes can feel the headache building at his temples. “The men need a demonstration. _You_ need some exercise. You’re helping no-one if you just sit and stare out the window all day - go outside, find Gerik and spar with him.”

Some spark of the old Ephraim finally lights up behind Ephraim’s eyes. “Is that an order?” he asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Innes snaps, turning on his heel and stalking back to his desk. He can feel Ephraim’s eyes on him for a moment longer, but, thankfully, Ephraim does eventually leave.


	8. coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innes and ephraim are just [refuses to talk about Actual Emotions]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ephinnes anon commanded me to go wild so yeah

There’s a new ruler in Grado. She hasn’t claimed the title of Empress for herself yet, hasn’t been formally crowned. By all accounts, Osanne is distant cousin to the throne, so far removed that she only barely has a claim to it. In truth, there are probably a few cousins with better claims but… well, rumour has it that Grado’s throne is cursed now, and Osanne was the only one brave enough to come forward, or so Innes’ spies have it.

They’re invited for Crown Princess Osanne’s coronation. It will be the first major celebration Grado’s had since the earthquake. Since Lyon… started the war. Innes can’t _not_ go. Frelia was never as close to Grado as Renais was, but Grado was the ally of their ally so relations were generally cordial, and he’d like to keep them that way.

“ _Don’t_ throw a tantrum,” Innes says, when he tells Ephraim. “I know you wanted something different for Grado, but it’s past time you accepted your friend’s death.”

Ephraim looks _offended_. “I’m not a child,” he mutters, perfectly childishly.

Innes looks heavensward. “The last time I gave you bad news, you half destroyed your bedroom.”

“ _That_ was different!” Ephraim starts, falling silent when Innes waves a hand.

“Be on your _best_ behaviour - there _will_ be nobles from Renais there, likely some of the ones who deposed you. I do _not_ need you starting another war, and neither does your sister.” Ephraim makes an extremely offended expression at that, but Innes has _seen_ his recent attempts at diplomacy, and they leave a lot to be desired. “Finally,” and here even Innes pauses, because he _hates_ discussing this, “our… relationship. I hardly need tell you it’s not appropriate for us-”

Ephraim gets up with an annoyed huff. “I know when to keep my hands to myself, Innes,” he grumbles, and-

Well. That could have gone better.

* * *

He does understand. Innes _knows_ Ephraim understands. Ephraim was raised a Prince, and was briefly a King - a terrible one, but a King nonetheless. He’s not an idiot, even though he seems to take joy in acting like one. He’s reckless and probably better suited to the life he’s fallen into than his life as a king, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t learn from it.

Maybe sometimes it’s just… hard to remember that.

(Innes goes to Ephraim’s quarters later, and Ephraim still looks angry, but he softens slightly when Innes murmurs, “Sorry.”)


	9. happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ephraim/innes anon back for more, show me the content (tm)

They have snatched moments of happiness; Ephraim trains Innes’ soldiers in the spear and seems to do well with it, some of the grief and darkness clearing from his face. He is often happy to join border patrols or bandit hunts, even ones Innes himself cannot see to. Part of Ephraim is still suited to command; he made a poor King, but he made a kind General.

(It would be improper to offer Ephraim any position of command in Frelia. He has no land, no holdings. He is still Renais’ exiled Prince, their deposed King. Given to Frelia as a sort of… prison sentence, in truth. Innes can do little more than keep him comfortably, while they wait and see if Renais will ever want him back.)

And… there are moments when Ephraim is more himself again, a wry and teasing smile on his lips. He’ll complain of being cooped up inside with too many books, that it’s too stuffy and throw open the windows, and for a moment or more Innes will be able to ignore the faded white scars that mar Ephraim’s face.

It is so nice to see him smiling.


	10. quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (lifts leg) give me some good nsfw ephraim/innes

Innes catches Ephraim in a rare good mood, which is just typical, as he’s in a foul one; Carcino’s council is trying to renege on trade agreements they made in his father’s reign, and he’s more than half certain the ‘bandits’ on their border with Frelia are actually militiamen in disguise. It’s like Carcino _wants_ another war and-

Innes just wants to not think about it for a while.

Ephraim is clearly fresh from sparring. He’s just finishing washing up, not even fully dressed again, but he still has a smile on his face - the kind of smile that only a good morning’s exertion ever puts on Ephraim’s face these days. He looks up as Innes enters his chambers, startled.

“Oh,” he says, “it’s only you.” _That_ irritates Innes even more than the morning’s meetings already have. “How did your meeting go?”

“Poorly,” Innes grinds out as he strides over to Ephraim. Ephraim’s eyes widen a little as Innes slides a hand into his hair and leans up to kiss him. Innes licks into Ephraim’s mouth, pushes him back against the wall - more aggressive than he usually is but… it’s been a very _difficult_ morning.

Ephraim kisses back - he puts one hand on Innes’ shoulder, wraps the other around his waist and pulls Innes closer. _Eager._ He must be in a very good mood.

Innes nips Ephraim’s lip, and says, “Your bed.”

Ephraim _laughs_ of course. “It must’ve been a really bad meeting-”

“Don’t start,” Innes interrupts, taking Ephraim’s hand and tugging him towards Ephraim’s bedroom, not that Ephraim needs any encouragement. He tumbles Innes onto the bed as soon as they’re close enough, uncaring or unmindful of Innes’ barked protest, and then his mouth is pressed eagerly over Innes’, and his hands are sliding up under Innes’ clothes.

A knee to Ephraim’s side has him rolling over easily enough, and then Innes is pressing Ephraim down against the bed, terribly thankful that Ephraim hadn’t had time to dress properly before Innes got here. It’s ridiculously easy to peel him out of his undershirt. Ephraim arches up against Innes, curling a hand around the back of his neck and for a moment Innes just pants against the bare skin of Ephraim’s throat. He can feel Ephraim, hard through the thin cotton of his breeches, pressing up against him.

“Come on,” Ephraim urges, sliding his hand down the back of Innes’ trousers. Innes scrapes his teeth down the side of Ephraim’s throat, makes him shudder delightedly, and sits up to shuck his clothes. He spares only a brief thought for getting dressed again, but then Ephraim is hauling him back down and it’s easy to just- put everything to one side.

Innes presses his mouth against Ephraim’s neck and ruts against his thigh, sliding his own thigh between Ephraim’s legs. Ephraim groans, and pants into Innes’ ear. He clutches at the back of Innes’ thigh, fucking up as best he can, and this is- this is going to be quick and rough and messy, but Innes wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Kiss me,” Innes demands, and Ephraim laughs breathlessly but does, tongue sliding messily against Innes’. Innes comes with a groan, grinding down against Ephraim’s leg, and a minute or so later Ephraim follows.

Innes rolls off of Ephraim with a groan. A pleasant laziness is spreading through his bones. It’s tempting to fall asleep but… it’s not even midday.

“Better?” Ephraim asks, arm flopping onto Innes’ stomach.

Innes covers his face with his hand and tries not to think of the half dozen things he has yet to do today. “Ask me again this evening.”


	11. who ate my brother's ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the more innes/ephraim porn in this world, the better. rethi, do god's work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i apologise but, i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/flamingopunch/status/897206464493875201) and
> 
> many thanks and apologies to twitter user flamingopunch
> 
> i shouldnt need to say this but nsfw

This is _obscene_. Everything about it is beyond belief. Innes should- he should _really_ protest, and he keeps meaning to, trying to prop himself up on trembling arms and tell Ephraim to- to-

“Don’t you _dare_ stop,” Innes moans, and that isn’t _at all_ what he meant to say, but how is he supposed to think when Ephraim’s mouth is-

Ephraim chuckles, and Innes can feel it all the way up his spine. He clutches harder at the bed covers. He can seem to do nothing to stem the tide of frankly embarrassing noises coming from his mouth; worse, they do nothing to cover the _other_ noises he can hear. His ears are burning, and he’s recklessly glad that Ephraim can’t see his face right now.

He _would_ be glad that Ephraim’s mouth was occupied, if its occupation wasn’t the source of his embarrassment.

“You close?” Ephraim asks.

Innes can feel the puff of his breath against his skin, can’t prevent the helpless shudder it sends through him. “Isn’t it obvious?” he snaps.

Ephraim audibly licks his lips and laughs again. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he murmurs, and before Innes can ask _who’s enjoying what_ , he licks Innes again and anything Innes might have been going to say dissolves into a moan. Ephraim hums thoughtfully, and Innes can _feel it_ \- he has to bite his lip when Ephraim spreads him further, and even then Innes can still hear his own frantic breaths through his nose.

And then Ephraim _finally_ cups him, hand warm and grip firm and that’s all it takes.


	12. ~accidentally in love~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for dark ephinnes porn but this turned into thronesex instead so

They’re thankfully alone when Ephraim gets the look in his eye, glances speculatively between Innes and the throne.

“Absolutely not,” Innes says, knowing full well it’s futile even as he says it. Ephraim is maddening, and equally maddeningly able to drag Innes down with him.

“Really?” Ephraim asks, just starting to grin. “You’ve never wanted to?”

“ _Never_ ,” Innes replies, and gets up fully intending to leave the room.

Naturally, not ten minutes later he ends up back in the throne, trousers pulled down to mid-thigh and Ephraim between his knees. _Naturally_. Innes stifles a moan against his hand. Ephraim looks- quite thoroughly debauched, and is it any wonder there are rumours flying that he’s buying his safety by keeping to the king’s bed?

“You,” Innes starts, because does Ephraim have any _idea_ , but Ephraim glances up and _smiles_ around Innes’ cock, and Innes forgets entirely what he was going to say. He just groans, cock throbbing in Ephraim’s mouth, coming just from _that_.

And of _course_ , Ephraim sits back smugly on his knees, licking his lips and radiating satisfaction and Innes just wants- Innes just wants to _kiss_ him, and oh, Innes in _so_ much trouble.


	13. dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for: ephraim/innes ft. ephraim who's really good at dirty talking

Innes tries to ignore him. Tries to focus on his hands, his lips- on touching him instead, on what they’re _doing_ over what Ephraim is _saying_.

But Ephraim presses his mouth close to Innes’ ear, and murmurs _filth_ \- things that don’t bear repeating. Innes wants to stopper Ephraim’s mouth, cover his ears, turn away-

“ _Shut up_ ,” Innes hisses, shoving Ephraim down on the bed.

Ephraim just laughs. His hands slide over Innes’ hips, proprietary. “Or if you don’t like that,” he says, “ _you_ could-” and Innes has to kiss him to muffle whatever he was about to say.

“-inside me,” Ephraim gasps when they break apart, “get me ready for you,” he spreads his legs, invitingly, “it wouldn’t take long.” Ephraim flutters his eyelashes. “I was touching myself earlier,” he murmurs, and his hand slips between his legs, showing Innes _where_ , “thinking of you.”

Innes mashes his face against Ephraim’s shoulder, grabbing Ephraim’s wrist. “Fine,” he snaps, and then bites because- because he can and it makes Ephraim gasp.

Not that Ephraim stops - he talks the entire time, just little asides that make Innes’ blood boil; the man is _infuriating_.

“I’m going to _gag_ you,” Innes promises, and if anything that just makes Ephraim try harder.


End file.
